prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CureHibiki/Hibiki Reviews: Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2nd OP
Welcome back to my delayed reviewing segment, Hibiki Reviews! Today, I am reviewing a single that came out in August and it has pretty good songs on it. Now, join me as a I review Dokkin◇Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2/Magic Âla・Thanks! Single! Ala, ala, this single was released in Japan on August 10, 2016 and like the other theme song single before it, it has two different types of CDs. One that was the normal CD and the other one that has not only the songs, but also some DVD stuff. I'm not a fan of the normal CD cover because it is just lazy. They just took the promotion picture for the second half of the season and called it a day. But the one for the CD and the DVD is just gorgeous. The background is pretty and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical look like they're having a lot of fun as Felice prays in the back. But Mofurun...you keep chilling there next to Felice. I am a little disappointed in the lack of star/flower patterns, though. I wish they remembered that Miracle isn't the only star of the show. The songs found on this single are, Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2 sung by Kitagawa Rie, and Magic Âla・Thanks! sung by the voice actresses of Cure Miracle, Cure Magical and Cure Felice; Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui and Hayami Saori. Both songs are really catchy and are probably better than their predecessors. Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2 Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2 is the second opening theme for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is also sung by the ever so talented, Kitagawa Rie. The song is pretty much a revamp of Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! but it is more upbeat and just as fast as the original. Unlike the original, the song seems to come from Mirai, Riko and Kotoha's perspective. It kinda makes me think that Mirai and Riko are talking to Kotoha because of this stanza: Oh my? You're a mysterious person Spoiled beyond reason, making all our hearts race But when something goes wrong, wow! You can be so strong That gap's a charm to celebrate Like, Mirai and Riko do spoil Kotoha in a way and Kotoha is a mysterious person. We don't know much about this "flower field" or her past, and she doesn't either! Not only that, she is pretty strong as Felice and that gap between her personality as Kotoha to Felice is pretty interesting. I could go on for ages with how the other lyrics relate to these three Cures but that'll get too wordy. Rie's voice is the same as how she sung in the previous song and much like that song, the instruments sound amazing and never seem to slow down! The instrumentation is a lot better than the other song and they bring in a fun childish vibe that is so catchy that you will be sure not to get bored of the song. Magic Âla・Thanks! Magic Âla・Thanks! is the second ending theme for the season and this time, Felice joins the party! I can see the 2017 season following in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure's footsteps and making the other Pretty Cure voice actors sing the ending themes. Now, this song is catchy and that is the only brilliant thing about it. It is probably the worst Pretty Cure group song in the entire franchise. But thanks to the tune, it's still a good song. However, its tune is too childish for Pretty Cure group songs. I'm used to those epic ones. What makes this song the worst group song is the lyrics. Have you guys read the English lyrics lately? It's just a pile of nonsense that I am wondering why they got Tadano Natsumi to write it. I can't really describe what it is about because the lyrics are that bad. Is it about the girls having fun? I have no idea what the song is trying to say to be honest. This song did fix the ridiculous amount of "Cure Up RaPaPa!" that were sung in CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ and limited Magic Âla・Thanks! to have only two "Cure Up RaPaPa!" sung. This song sounds like a cheer leader song. Especially with the whole "M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS!" thing going on. I really need a cheer leading Pretty Cure series after this song~ I'm a little upset that it was your average J-POP song, though. I love J-POP, don't get me wrong, but, CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ made me think we'll get something unique again. But at the same time, I wanted a witch like vibe to come from this song as this isn't a cheer leading show or a roll and roll show. It's a witch themed show and so far, I'm not getting any of that from any of the songs, save for Linkle☆Melodies. Would I listen to this song over and over again? Totally! I will even sing along to it...but...the lyrics...what is this song about? Conclusion Time~! To conclude this review, I love both songs but I personally think the opening is better than the ending. These songs are much better than their predecessors, save for some lyrical problems in the ending, but they both failed in one important factor for me. These songs are supposed to be the theme songs for the show but I could not feel a witch vibe echoing through to me at all. These songs could have fit some other childish show much better than Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. I'm very disappointed, Toei. Oh well, time to rate the single. What do I rate it? Hmm... 7 out of 10 stars (★★★★★★★☆☆☆). Yup, the same as the other album but it didn't deserve a 7.5 in my opinion. The ending really brought the rating down but not everything can be perfect, I guess? When's the Vocal Album Being Review? Ah, that album. The album that lost control of where it was going and nose dived into the ground at 100km/hour? That album. Oh, that is coming next. And this time, I promise. Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 Linkle☆Melodies will be reviewed in no time! Category:Blog posts